buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chosen
The continuity is off in this one when it states how Caleb was the first human Buffy ever killed. What about the Knights in Season 5? I don't remember them ever saying that this was Buffy's first human kill. When did they say that?! But you are right in saying she has killed humans before, the Knights from what i can tell were human. And what about the Bringers, weren't they humans aswell? Millsnj09 21:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *We classify the Bringers as demons so they don't really count and I don't really think she killed any of the Knights. She just seemed to knock them off the top of camper.--WarGrowlmon18 21:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) **According to Spiral, she planted an axe into the chest of a Knight. DinoSlider 00:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ***Don't remember that.--WarGrowlmon18 00:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah I remember, she threw an axe right at one of them. and as for knocking them off the top of the caravan thingy, if they died from that, that would be classified as killing. remember their leader saying he had lost a bunch of men thanks to Buffy. Oh and aren't the bringers human, we saw how they were made in Storyteller.... maybe they're just kinda messed up in the head, blind, mute humans. demons on buffy generally look demony, they just looked like monks with their eyes sown shut. Millsnj09 07:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ****Actually we didn't: those kids were under the effects of that Seal that's all.--WarGrowlmon18 15:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *****The first humans that Buffy killed were in Homecoming -- the two Germans with infrared goggles. She deliberately maneuvered them so that they would shoot and kill each other. This was even before Faith killed anyone! But they never mentioned this again. (Just like the end of Season Six, where Willow kills two humans -- Rack and Warren -- but then feels guilt through seasons seven and eight about Warren but never mentions Rack again.) 17:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *****I guess people don't consider Rack as human, i don't know if he is or isn't I don't remember if they ever gave a direct answer to that. Just like the Bringers we were never told, but I believe the bringers are just men who mutilated themseleves and were turned evil. It doesn't matter what Wikia classifies them as, it can be wrong. I wonder if we can even say Willow killed Warren anymore, i know he was dead for like a second but Amy got him back. But i guess the way season eight is going he is probably going to die anyway or Amy is and her magick won't keep him alive anymore. So if that happens then Willow would have technically killed him. Maybe. Millsnj09 21:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *****As a matter of fact, Octarus (Season 2) is the first human killed by buffy, aside from Doctor Weirick (Season 1) whom she fed to the Hyenas at the zoo. (As Octarus' article states) Aa123456f (talk) 22:03, December 7, 2014 (UTC) When Amanda is killed in the Hellmouth, she has her neck snapped according to her page. How do you know her neck was snapped if we didn't see it? ~Power of Six~ 19:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *It looks like it and there's a snap before she falls to the ground.--WarGrowlmon18 20:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC)